


Just Go with the Motion of the Ocean

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surfing lessons on the islands between a former soccer champion and a gymnastics star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go with the Motion of the Ocean

“At least you’re getting better at balancing.” Tsunami said encouragingly, treading water and keeping one hand on the surfboard Sakura was sitting on, “You only fell off once!” He laughed as she pouted, “You’re doing great.”  
“Says the surf champion of the islands.” She said, lightly pulling at one of his cheeks, making him only laugh again.   
“I’ve had over 15 years of experience, you know!”  
“Then you’re an old man.” He dramatically winced, flopping back into the seawater as she stuck her tongue out at him and started paddling back to the beach, “A beach bum old man who only plays soccer and surfs!” 

By the time he’s dragged himself out of the ocean, still wincing dramatically at her digs at his age, like being the oldest of the original Inazuma Eleven hadn’t smarted before, Sakura has set her board up in the sand was already sitting on her towel, rubbing another layer of sunscreen onto her pale skin.   
How someone as pale as her managed to live on the sunny islands without a tan, a mass of freckles, or near permanent sunburn was a question for the ages. He sat down on his towel, reaching up to adjust his glasses, which thankfully hadn’t been lost when he went underwater, and Sakura set aside the bottle of sunscreen to move from applying it to her arms to putting it on her legs.   
Pulling his glasses off, he quickly shook his head like a dog, making her squeal as she was hit with water droplets, and then pouting at him again when he started laughing. Before she could actually get mad at him, or annoyed enough that she would ignore him and sunbathe the rest of the day, he pulled a water bottle out of the cooler next to his towel and offered it to her with a wide grin. Her pout held on for another few seconds, before she smiled back and took it, and before he knew it, they were both laughing on the beach together.   
Sakura lightly nudged him with her elbow, “You’re a strange old man.” She said, laughing as his expression fell dramatically.


End file.
